Game Over
by S.R. Kings
Summary: Two-Shot.Ela queria ensinar uma lição a ele. Ela só não esperava aprender uma também.  - Game Over para ele... e para você também. Minha mente avisou...  Game Over Isabella.
1. Start Game

Vocês irão se perguntar, oque será desta vez? E eu respondo:

Novamente um surto!

E quero agradecer imensamente a todos os comentários e o apoio que eu recebi para continuar escrevendo. Eu aprecio muito a ideia de vocês lerem e realmente gostarem do que eu escrevo.

Enfim só tenho a agradecer.

Quero dizer que isso saiu do nada da minha cabeça inspirada na Rihanna na verdade. Algumas letras dela são oque um amigo meu chama de _bafão (risos...) _Mas eu realmente tenho vontades do nada e só espero que esteja conseguindo transmitir minha insanidades corretamente dos meus dedos ao teclado.

Eu espero que você aprecie isso tanto quanto eu.

**.**

**Parte um.**

**.**

**Swan.**

Eu estava sentada em minha mesa e eram exatamente 18:42 de uma sexta-feira. Minhas pernas suadas pelo calor, raspavam-se uma na outra causando um atrito gostoso em seu meio. O pessoal do escritório já tinha saído a pouco mais de meia hora para a _happy hour_ de todas as sextas me deixando sozinha aqui... _com ele_.

O estupido arrogante que gostava de se autonomear _meu chefe_.

Incrível como alguém conseguia ser tão estupido a ponto de me fazer ficar meia hora a mais do meu expediente apenas porque deu na telha de fazer _sabe-se-lá-oque_ trancado a sete chaves na porcaria da sala dele. Francamente! Eu sou uma mulher de 24 anos, eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer!

Bufei irritada. Ele era_ mesmo_ um babaca.

Mas quer saber? Já que eu estou presa nessa bodega eu vou é achar coisas.. hum.._ interessantes_ para fazer.

Com essa ideia em mente levantei a tampa do meu _apple _e procurei meus links de favoritos. Bingo. Ali estava, o link do meu site de contos eróticos preferido. _Oque que é hein?_ E dai que eu gosto de ler esse tipo de coisa, vocês fazem parecer que sou uma completa pervertida. Não é como se eu realmente fosse uma... só porque eu leio sacanagens alheias e explicitas que outras pessoas - que eu nunca vi na vida - publicam na internet e fico com tesão com isso, em pleno trabalho... Tá bom, eu admito, pode ser que eu seja um pouquinho pervertida... mas meu horário de trabalho já terminou! _Tecnicamente_.

Rolei meu touch até o link de contos recentes e dei uma olhada por lá prometendo a mim mesma que eu _NÃO _ia ir para a busca rápida. _NÃO_ desta vez. Ah mas eu não ia... _Porra de vida!_

Me xinguei mentalmente. Porque é claro que eu ia para a merda da _busca rápida._ Eu estava tão irritada a essa altura. Mas que merda! Porque sempre que eu navegava nesses sites eu tinha que acabar na busca rápida? Eu sei, é estupido ficar tão irritada assim.

Só porque toda vez que eu vou para a _busca rápida_ eu acabo buscando por _sexo com a secretaria _ou então _Meu chefe me comeu gostoso sobre a mesa dele _e coisas do tipo. Só porque eu gosto de contos como esse. Só porque eu gosto de pensar que sou eu a vivenciar isso. Só porque eu gosto de viajar por lugares onde mãos grandes me pegam de jeito e me jogam sobre uma mesa de madeira escura, com um corpo branco e forte fazendo loucuras com meu próprio corpo enquanto eu olho para fios de cabelo bronze que grudam na testa _dele_ pela força e rapidez com que ele esta me _fodendo_.

Arrrg! Agora eu estava definitivamente irritada.

Mente traidora! Ela sempre acaba indo para esses lados que eu simplesmente abomino. _Como se eu pudesse abominar pensamentos quentes como esse dele realmente, realmente, me fodendo como eu gostaria... _E quando eu digo que tenho uma porra de uma mente traidora!

Quer saber. Foda-se. É isso ai, foda-se tudo, foda-se o mundo! _E eu é quem gostaria de estar sendo fodida..._ Meu Deus eu estou virando uma pervertida de marca maior!

E como se não bastasse, ainda tem essa coisa, entre as minhas pernas, que não me deixa parar de pensar porcarias. E o atrito entre as minhas coxas suadas não esta ajudando ... simplesmente não esta.

Levei meus dedos até minhas têmporas, esfregando levemente, com o intuito de fazer esses pensamentos se acalmarem, pelo menos.

Voltei a atenção para a tela do meu laptop afim de me concentrar em qualquer historia ali, em qualquer conto ou relato que não tivesse nada a ver com escritório, secretaria ou chefes imbecis e gostosos que estavam a uma porta de distancia prontos pra te foderem contra a mesa...

Oh shit! Eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso. Eu tenho que parar...

Dei uma rápida olhada nos títulos dos textos disponíveis e acabei optando por um. _Ele me pegou de jeito_. Era o titulo e eu não tive duvidas. Ok, eu tenho que admitir, eu sou um tanto mais que _um pouco pervertida_.

Clikei sobre o titulo/link e a historia abriu em uma pagina branca com letras em rosa. Comecei a ler então o relato de uma garota que contava... _Como a porra do chefe dela tinha fodido ela contra a parede! _Da pra acreditar!

Eram coisas como – _"... depois ele me pegou e me jogou em cima da mesa dele e arreganhou minhas pernas e colocou a ponta da sua ereção na minha entrada úmida e molhada e oh Deus, ele era enorme e grosso e abriu todas as minhas pregas enquanto eu gemia para o meu __chefinho__ me foder porque eu não transava a mais de cinco meses..."_

Irritada fechei a tampa do laptop sem nem sequer terminar de ler. Inferno! Tudo sempre acabava com chefes gostosos fodendo suas secretarias selvagemente? Mas em que porra de mundo vivemos! Onde as pessoas ao invés de trabalharem, ficam dando umazinha. Eu estava tão irritada.

_Só porque eu também queria fazer parte das estatísticas das pessoas que não trabalham porque estão dando umazinha no escritório._

Oh inferno!

Me recostei contra minha cadeira tirando meus óculos e suspirando fortemente. Eu odeio minha vida. Apertei a ponte do meu nariz e fechei os olhos por um instante.

"Isabella" – Uma voz sexy e distante falava para mim e por achar que era minha mente pregando peças para mim com _aquela maldita voz_, eu continuei de olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando o barítono rouco _daquela_ voz, que poderia te levar para o céu e para o inferno. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Isabella_" - Eu vou te pegar de jeito. Quando você menos esperar. Eu vou te pegar e te jogar na minha mesa Isabella. Eu vou apertar você e vou abrir as suas pernas. Eu vou te abrir toda Isabella... E vou te comer todinha_. - Oh-Meu-Deus!

Eu não consegui conter o gemido que irrompeu meus lábios nem minha mão errante que foi parar entre as minhas pernas, no meio da minha saia, sobre a minha calcinha, molhada.

"Isabella?"- Eu vou comer você. Vou comer você todinha.- "Você esta ai Isabella...? **Isabella!**"- Eu dei um sobressalto e tirei minha mão do meio das minhas pernas quando aquela voz gritou comigo.- "**Swan acorde!"-** Ele gritou novamente.

Oh inferno. Inferno!

"Eu... é... Me desculpe Senhor Cullen, eu estava um tanto distraída... Oque deseja?"- Perguntei para o pequeno interfone por onde a voz – sexy como o inferno - dele saía.

Oh Meu Deus. Que vergonha! Eu devia estar maluca, maluca! Para ter alucinações com _ele_ e acordada ainda por cima!

Eu o ouvi murmurar alguma coisa do outro lado, quase como um pequeno rosnado. Ótimo! Agora ele estava irritado. Só porque eu sou uma pervertida que tem alucinações com ele me dizendo que vai... oh céus, _me comer todinha_.

"Eu preciso das copias do contrato da Nike em minha mesa. Agora!"- e com isso ele bloqueou a passagem de som do lado dele do interfone. Bastardo! Ele desligou na minha cara sem esperar pela minha resposta! Estupido arrogante!

Tá bom que eu ia dizer um "Tudo bem" ou então um "Mas é claro" e só, mas porra! Eu teria sido sexy! Eu teria deixado as bolas dele saltitantes se ele me desse a oportunidade, mas nããão, oque ele faz? Ele desliga a porcaria do interfone na minha cara. Isso podia ficar melhor?

Bufei mais uma vez. Isso estava se tornando um habito frustrante. _Eu não tenho sexo_. O Cullen é um estupido. _Eu preciso de uma foda_. O Cullen é um babaca. _Tudo que eu quero é violenta-lo_. O Cullen me irrita. É... só _rotina_, o mesmo de sempre.

Levantei-me da minha cadeira, sentindo minha saia grudar em minhas coxas. Maldito clima californiano. Desgrudei levemente minha saia da minha pele e os cabelos da minha nuca, peguei as pastas que Jasper deixou tardiamente em minha mesa com as copias da Nike para o – babaca – meu chefe e alisei-a o máximo que eu pude. Ah! Foda-se também! Meu expediente já estava acabado a muito tempo e o Cullen que se contentasse com a minha aparência como ela estava, afinal, eu não poderia estar linda, cheirosa e gostosa o tempo todo, as quase sete horas de uma sexta-feira em que eu só queria estar no bar enchendo a cara com os amigos.

Respirei fundo e fui até a porta dele, bati de leve e pude ouvir um "Entre" na melhor voz de bastardo dele. Aquele cara sempre conseguia me irritar além dos limites.

Empinei meu nariz e ginguei meus quadris. Se ele pensa que ele pode me dominar...

"Com licença."- Pedi com a minha melhor voz de _cachorra_ ao entrar na sala dele. Andei rebolando meus quadris até onde ele estava sentado na mesa enorme de madeira nobre e escura, coberta de papeis, dos quais ele nem sequer tirou os olhos para olhar para mim. _Mas que babaca_.

"Ahraan."- Forcei a garganta como que para anunciar que – o estupido – ele não estava sozinho na sala. – "As copias estão aqui Senhor Cullen. Há algo mais que o Senhor deseje?"- Falei empurrando a pasta azul com o sinal de_ confere_ da Nike para ele.

E então finalmente, ele levantou o rosto olhou para mim. Aquele maravilhoso, glorioso, delicioso rosto que devia pertencer a um modelo Calvin Klein e não a um estupido que se achava melhor que o _Robert de Niro_, ele se sentia como o _todo-poderoso-chefão_ nessa droga de escritório.

Não que ele não fosse, ele era o dono afinal, ele pagava minhas contas _tecnicamente_, ele era gostoso pra caralho, _claramente_...

Mas ele precisava mostrar a cada porra de segundo que ele sabia de tudo isso muito bem? Ele devia aprender humildade! Pow!

Os olhos dele estavam sem expressão, frios olhos verdes olhando para mim, como se eu fosse tão pequena, tão... insignificante para ele. Eu tive vontade de me encolher com aquele olhar. Mas Isabella Swan não se encolhia.

Empinei ainda mais meu nariz e queixo e enfrentei aquela merda de olhar no rosto dele. Se eu era insignificante assim para ele, ele certamente _não era nada_ para mim.

Mesmo que eu nutrisse um tesão enlouquecedor por ele a cerca de três longos meses.

"A quanto tempo você trabalha para mim Isabella?"- A voz dele saiu rouca pela falta de uso e me pegou de surpresa. Eu esperava que ele fosse pegar seus malditos papeis e me ignorar por completo sem nem sequer usar a voz para me dispensar. Afinal, era sempre assim, não era?

"Bom... eu acredito que a três meses Senhor."- respondi e sorri gloriosamente por dentro por não me deixar gaguejar ne frente daquele individuo.

"E a senhora não acha..."- ele começou.

"_Senhorita_"- eu corrigi.

"Perdão?"- ele disse confuso.

"_Senhorita_. Não sou casada, não possuo marido e_ nem mesmo namorado_"- eu poderia frisar a ultima parte pelo musculo que pulsava levemente entre minhas pernas naquele exato instante.

"E sua vida pessoal não me interessa_ Senhorita_."- ele disse ainda mais friamente. É mesmo _muito_ babaca.

"Desculpe."- Eu disse petulantemente com falsa obediência. Ele não iria me dominar.

"Então, trabalhando a três meses para mim a_ senhorita_ não acha que já deveria saber que todas as copias de contrato tem que ser analisadas antes do fim de semana? E que portanto todas copias deveriam estar na minha mesa sem que eu precisasse pedir?"- Porque porra ele ficava frisando o _"Senhorita"_ a cada frase agora? E porque aquela maldita nota de acusação no seu tom. Eu não fui a droga de uma irresponsável.

"Não foi irresponsabilidade minha _Senhor_. Eu sei que as copias contratuais tem que estar analisadas para os fins de semana, contudo, Jasper entregou-as atrasadas e eu me lembro claramente do senhor me pedindo para não o interromper _em nenhuma circunstancia_, friso eu. "- eu disse me defendendo. O idiota me faz trabalhar além do horário, me pede para não interromper ele e ainda me acusa quando eu faço exatamente oque ele pediu. Mas é mesmo _Muito_, muito babaca.

"Humm"- Ele murmurou – "Você pode ir agora."- Ele disse baixo, quase outro murmúrio. O cara além de babaca ainda é estranho. Que ótimo mesmo Isabella. Só você poderia ter fetiches por um cara com esses atributos.

Eu sorri – o sorriso mais cadela que consegui – para ele e me virei lentamente, caminhando para a porta, rebolando com se quisesse que meus quadris desgrudassem da minha bunda. Olha Cullen! Mas olha bem! _Como eu estou pouco me fodendo para você_.

"Isabella."- Eu ouvi ele me chamar quando eu estava a centímetros de irromper porta a fora da sala dele. Eu segurei na borda da porta me virando por reflexo para ele chamando meu nome e então todos os pelos que cobrem meu corpo se arrepiaram.

Aquele olhar. Era completamente diferente do primeiro olhar que ele me dera quando eu entrei. Era diferente de todos os olhares que ele _já_ me dera.

Ele estava me olhando, realmente me olhando. Para mim, Isabella Swan, do jeito mais puro e mais cru que alguém poderia olhar para outra pessoa e seu olhar estampava _fome_. Fome de um homem irracional, como se tudo que ele quisesse era apenas saltar sobre mim e me agarrar. Desejo. Foi a segunda coisa que eu vi passar pelos olhos verdes dele. E então veio a luxuria. E esta terceira me consumiu numa cadencia arrebatadora.

Os olhos dele estavam queimando para mim, queimaram para os meus próprios olhos para em seguida queimar para todo o meu corpo, quando eles percorreram languidamente minhas pernas parcialmente descobertas pela saia plisse que eu usava, subindo para meus quadris e parando descaradamente no decote do meu camisete branco. E então seus olhos voltaram para os meus e eu tive que reunir toda a minha vontade própria para não cair diante aqueles olhos.

Oh homem dos infernos! A um momento atrás eu só queria que esse bastardo tivesse algo como um aneurisma cerebral por ser tão idiota e agora eu estava a cobiça-lo apenas porque ele olhou para mim._ Sim, eu sei, homem dos infernos_.

Eu me senti estremecer e quase fechei os olhos me amaldiçoando por isso e rezando pra que ele não tivesse notado oque apenas a merda do olhar dele pode fazer para o meu estupido corpo cheio de hormônios e clamando por sexo.

Deus, eu podia me sentir molhar só porque ele estava me olhando. Oque é que ele tem afinal? Só um cabelo estupidamente acobreado e sexy e olhos verdes derretidos que estavam olhando para mim em chamas e lábios grossos e suculentos que eu apenas podia me perguntar como seria suga-los com os meus próprios lábios... e braços e mãos fortes que eu imaginava constantemente ao meu redor e me apertando e o cheiro dele... e aquela porra de personalidade do mal que me fazia querer estrangular ele e montar imediatamente em seu colo...

Senti vontade de gemer em derrota. Oque mesmo que ele tinha? Eu respondo. Ele tem tudo. Tudo que um maldito _bad boy_ riquinho, sexy e gostoso deve ter para atrair mulheres rotineiras e necessitadas como eu.

Sacudi a cabeça com o pensamento de sucumbir a ele. Porra Isabella, ele só olhou para você mulher! Não é como se ele estivesse tirando sua roupa e tocando cada centímetro da sua pelem com aqueles dedos... longos, dedos calejados...

Eu gostaria de praguejar nesse momento, mas infelizmente meu cérebro escolheu para me trazer para a realidade neste instante, onde eu estava parada a porta da sala dele e ele me olhava de onde estava sentado atrás da sua grande mesa como se realmente estivesse me comendo com os olhos.

E eu queria gritar. Pra ele parar de fazer isso. Pra ele não me olhar dessa maneira a menos que a intenção seguinte dele fosse me comer de jeito sobre sua mesa de trabalho. Eu só queria que ele parasse de me olhar como se eu estive na frente dele me masturbando. Por Deus!

Eu continuei a encara-lo teimosamente. Ah mas eu não ia baixar meu olhar para ele, ele que esperasse sentado por isso! Afinal eu sou uma das mulheres Swan e nenhuma das mulheres Swan baixam a porra da cabeça pra ninguém, muito menos para o cara que ela espera que a foda forte e rápido e... oh céus! Eu estou realmente fodida e infelizmente não no sentido literal da coisa.

Ele continuava me encarando também. Porra de homem teimoso. Esse gênio dele que me põe louca, louca! E eu nem sei por que eu me incomodo tanto, acho que é porque já estraguei pelo menos uma dúzia de calcinhas por pensar em como ele seria genioso na cama, ou na parede, ou no sofá, ou no chão... E o pior de tudo é que com toda a certeza a calcinha que eu estava usando no momento também iria parar nessa pilha.

Eu não sabia por quanto mais iria aguentar aquela guerrinha ridícula de olhares com o tesão do Cullen. Foco Isabella! Mantenha-se forte. Você é uma Swan caralho! Olheio-o com ainda mais teimosia e...

Foda-se eu ser uma Swan ou a rainha da Inglaterra, que eu não podia mais continuar olhando para ele, quando aqueles olhos estavam me queimando toda. Resista Isabella, resista...

Arqueei uma sobrancelha interrogativamente para ele e então o bastardo apenas sorriu para mim. Ele sorriu. Aquele sorrisinho estupido que se moldou devagarinho no canto dos lábios dele enquanto ele continuava me olhando com olhos famintos e em seguida ele baixou o olhar para a mesa diante dele e eu pude notar quando a pontinha da sua língua rosada despontou para fora para passar pelo canto do seu lábio inferior e então ele ... Oh porra! Ele puxou levemente o lábio com os dentes superiores e soltou-o devagar. Aquilo passou em câmera lenta para mim. Cullen. Labios. Dentes. Mordendo. Deus eu poderia gemer por causa dele, só por ele existir. Oh sim eu poderia.

Então ele levantou seus olhos para mim novamente e eu quase tomei um choque visível com a mudança repentina. Ele estava me olhando novamente, com aquele mesmo olhar de antes, quando entrei em sua sala. Frio, arrogante e esnobe como o próprio diabo. Mas oque nesse inferno esse homem tem? Ele é bipolar não é? Só pode ser!

Eu fiquei estática. E percebi que haviam grandes chances de estar ficando louca! Eu podia sentir a insanidade tomando conta de mim. Estar nessa sala com o cheiro dele me rodeando e irrompendo minha pele, meus poros. E aqueles olhares dele, do frio para o quente e para o frio novamente. Era para me enlouquecer. Devia ser o plano desde o inicio. O diabo devia estar rindo de mim agora, e eu nem era uma garota – tão – má.

"Nada, Você pode ir agora."- ele disse voltando a olhar para sua mesa e apanhando a pasta que eu trouxera comigo.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes atordoada. Mas oque foi que aconteceu aqui?

Retomando minha compostura eu me virei lentamente e sai da sala dele fechando a porta atrás de mim. Mas oque foi que aconteceu lá?

Eu me perguntei novamente. Será que eu imaginei tudo aquilo? Seria mais um dos meus devaneios enquanto eu estava acordada a fantasiar que o Cullen poderia me olhar daquela maneira? Minha mente andava me traindo traiçoeiramente há alguns dias e eu poderia muito bem ter sonhando que tudo que o Cullen queria era saltar em cima de mim logo que entrei na sala. Eu poderia ter sonhado tudo aquilo, não poderia?

"Isabella, pegue suas coisas nós vamos sair em alguns minutos."- eu ouvi a maldita voz dele irromper no interfone sobre minha mesa.

Então eu soube. O caralho que eu tinha sonhado com aquilo! Eu poderia sonhar com o olhar dele e o gênio irritante, mas nada no mundo seria tão único quanto a voz dele ou aquele sorrisinho no canto dos seus lábios. Nem mesmo a mente mais fértil seria capaz de criar essas coisas com tal perfeição como elas realmente eram.

Eu gemi baixinho. Não sei se de derrota – mais uma vez – não sei se de alivio, porque eu finalmente ia sair desse lugar e dar final a esse dia odioso. Talvez uma tequila no bar do Joe, talvez um vidro de lubrificante de sabor morango em um vibrador com pelo menos 10cm de circunferência enquanto pensava num olhar que queria apenas me comer... é _talvez_.

Suspirei e me encaminhei para o banheiro, Eu precisava eliminar pelo menos oque fosse possível do liquido que estava me impregnando entre as pernas. Inferno de Cullen. Inferno de hormônios. Inferno de líquidos femininos que nos deixam cheirando como cadelas no cio.

Peguei minha bolsa e fui ao banheiro e me limpei o máximo que pude, dei uma boa ajeitada no meu cabelo e retoquei na maquiagem e ainda assim, eu parecia que vinha de um dia caótico e sexualmente tenso. Bem não era de total mentira, realmente era _quase_ uma verdade.

A duvida consistia na tensão sexual. Eu não podia me ajudar ao pensar que eu poderia ter sonhado algumas das coisas que aconteceram naquela sala a 10 minutos atrás.

Sai do banheiro passando a mão através das minhas mechas marrons, procurando relaxar. Isso estava para terminar e então segunda-feira eu poderia apenas agir como se eu não me importasse pelo Cullen ser um babaca e esperar chegar sã a mais um fim de dia.

De repente eu ouvi um grande estrondo de uma porta batendo e percebi que era a porta da sala dele fechando em um baque barulhento. Meus olhos saíram da porta fechada rudemente e escolheram para cair sobre meu laptop aberto em cima da minha mesa e... meu laptop _ABERTO_ em cima da mesa?

Mas eu tinha certeza de tê-lo fechado quando fiquei irritada com aquele maldito conto...

Oh inferno!

Eu fui correndo para frente do laptop e adivinhem! A tela mostrava exatamente a pagina do conto que eu tinha lido mais cedo, notei que uma parte estava selecionada em azul.

"_Ele bateu na minha bunda e me violou com seus dedos e eu adorei tudo isso..." _

E oh inferno!

Meus olhos voaram do meu laptop para a porta do Cullen. E meu único pensamento foi _ele tinha visto._

Será que ele iria me demitir por ler pornografia explicita no trabalho? Será que ele iria me achar uma puta enrustida cheia de fetiches indesejáveis? Será que ele nunca mais iria me olhar na cara?

Ahh foda-se! Ele não pode me demitir! Ele foi o único a me segurar além do horário de trabalho e só para começar quem foi que deu o direito dele mexer nas minhas coisas pessoais? Isso se chama invasão de privacidade e se o caso fosse demissão eu arrancaria até as estranhas dele na justiça, mesmo que isso me causasse um constrangimento dos diabos por ter de expor meus hábitos pervertidos. Eu tremi com a ideia. Mas se fosse esse o caso eu não hesitaria em fazê-lo. Afinal ele não tem o direito de me demitir! E sobre pensar em mim como uma puta enrustida, ele que pense oque quiser e se não olhar mais para a minha cara é um favor que me faz!

Eu sentei em minha mesa com meu lábio inferior desenhando um pequeno beiço e tentei me acalmar com esses pensamentos.

5 minutos de ansiedade, tentando me convencer que não era nada demais... 10 minutos, 15...

Vinte minutos já haviam se passado e nada do Cullen sair da sala dele. Será que teve um enfarte? Ele era tão frio que apenas menções a sexo selvagem o deixavam em parafusos? Ou ele esta redigindo minha demissão por justa causa?

Arrrg!

_Eu tenho que parar com essa paranóia. _E eu sabia que o único jeito era enfrentando-o.

Apertei o botão de discagem do interfone e chamei por ele em sua sala.

"Ahããm... Senhor Cullen... o senhor esta..."- Oque eu ia perguntar para ele? O senhor esta vivo? Não teve um enfarte com as putarias que agora sabe que eu leio na internet quando devia estar trabalhando para enriquecê-lo ainda mais? – "... pronto para sair?"- eu fiz o melhor que pude.

1 minutos depois... 2... 3... Eu já estava batendo o pé descontroladamente debaixo da mesa e roendo meu lábio inferior enquanto esperava pela resposta dele.

Logo ouvi sua voz através do aparelho.

"Eu já vou Isabella."- ele rosnou para mim me fazendo entrar em pânico. Oh ótimo!

Ele rosnou. Ele estava bravo. Demitir-me seria o mínimo que ele ia fazer comigo. Pobre de mim.

Recolhi minhas coisas e desliguei o maldito laptop que era o motivo de todo meu pânico, fechei minha bolsa e quando fui apanhar as pastas para colocar nas suas devidas gavetas, meu nervosismo do caralho tinha que me fazer descoordenada.

Tudo que eu pude ouvir foi o barulho do porta-lápis batendo no chão e espalhando-os por todo lugar, embaixo da mesa. Ah mas hoje era meu dia mesmo!

Andei até a frente da minha mesa com a intenção de me abaixar para apanhar os lápis, mas meus sapatos tinham saltos imensos e eu amaldiçoei minha ótima ideia de colocar saltos 15cm para vir trabalhar. Com saltos tão altos, minha saia não permitia que eu me abaixasse muito para apanhar os lápis. Porque então não tirar os sapatos?

Tirei meus sapatos sentindo o carpete macio do chão sob meus pés, fechei os olhos por um segundo, era tão macio, sorri minimamente para isso e me agachei para pegar os malditos lápis de uma vez. Depois que apanhei todos eu estava me levantando quando um lápis rebelde resolveu escapar da minha mão e eu apenas revirei os olhos e inclinei meu tronco para baixo para pega-lo, não era necessário me abaixar.

Com todos os lápis em mão eu estava pronta para me levantar quando...

Oh-meu-Deus.

Havia alguém atrás de mim, eu poderia dizer pelo calor humano que senti logo atrás do meu próprio corpo e então esse calor tocou-me por sobre o tecido da minha saia, bem na região da minha bunda. Eu arregalei os olhos e engoli em seco. Oh-meu-Deus.

Esse alguém que estava atrás de mim era quente e esse alguém fez meu pelos se eriçarem todos quando eu pude sentir a ereção desse mesmo alguém cutucando minha bunda e puta-que-pariu, eu sabia quem esse alguém era.

E-novamente-Oh-meu-Deus. Eu devo estar sonhando.

Eu ouvi quando ele largou sua pesada pasta em cima da minha mesa e suas duas mãos vieram quentes para os lados do meu corpo, me apertando, cavando seus dedos em minha carne por sobre o tecido fino da minha blusa. Eu não conseguia me mexer, nem falar, nem respirar.

Mas parece que ele conseguia.

"Oque você pensa que esta fazendo Isabella?"- ele disse num sussurro e eu juro que se não fosse pelo tom rouco da sua voz eu nem teria escutado, era apenas um fio de som ao vento.

Congelei. O tom dele era de quem ia me demitir logo em seguida. _Oque eu pensava que estava fazendo?_ Oque parecia que eu estava fazendo? Juntando lápis do chão talvez? Duh!

Me senti corajosa nesse momento. Se ele ia me demitir eu pelo menos poderia _sair por cima._ Eu _sempre saio por cima,_ eu nunca levo desaforo para casa e nem fico quieta para ninguém, muito menos para um garoto rude com manias de senhor do mundo. Há, como se ele não estivesse com uma maldita ereção fincada na minha bunda, quase violando minhas roupas. Fiquei quente com esse pensamento. Não era só eu a estar em desvantagem ali e eu usaria isso contra ele. Podem me chamar de _bitch_ mas afinal eu sou uma mulher Swan .

"Oque te parece que estou fazendo?"- eu ri sarcasticamente – "Eu estou tentando te seduzir empinando minha bunda ao ..."- eu falei fazendo menção de me levantar, mas uma das suas mãos foi parar direto sobre minhas costas, me forçando a ficar na minha posição atual. Ele colou o quadril mais ainda á minha bunda. Oque esse homem tem dentro da calça? Senti vontade de revirar os olhos de prazer só de imaginar. Pai do céu.

"Não."- Eu ouvi ele rosnar enquanto alisava minhas costas com aquelas mãos grandes. – "Sabe que você fica ótima nessa posição Isabella. Me seduzindo enquanto empina sua bunda pra mim."- ele ronronou e desta vez eu pude sentir quando a mão dele puxou o tecido da minha blusa até que ele estivesse para fora da saia e então eu senti sua mão grande e quente fazendo contato com a minha pele que estava queimando na expectativa e por causa do maldito clima. Eu estava suando e sentia minhas gotículas de suor desmanchando nos dedos dele que alisavam minha pele nas costas.

Que sensação mais maravilhosa. Quantas vezes mesmo eu sonhei com as mãos dele sobre mim? Simplesmente não posso numerar.

Eu queria sacanea-lo, ah sim! Eu gostaria de esfregar minha bunda naquela ereção enorme dele e deixa-lo inchado com o pau duro, mas o choque me pegou desprevenida. Oque esse homem esta pensando? Que só porque ele sabe de alguns hábitos um tanto condenáveis a meu respeito que ele pode vir e agir dessa maneira comigo? Caramba! Eu sou uma mulher de respeito antes de tudo.

"Ei! Tire suas mãos de mim!"- eu falei indignada, tentando a todo custo ficar em pé, aquela posição era humilhante e eu não podia negar que minhas calcinhas estavam ficando desconfortáveis com os pensamentos que me enchiam a cabeça de como ele poderia me foder nessa mesma posição e como eu ficaria sem folego apenas com o barulho das bolas dele batendo na minha bunda...

"Eu acho que disse que não Swan."- ele rosnou novamente forçando a mão nas minhas costas e me impedindo de sair daquela maldita posição. Eu já mencionei como me deixa excitada o timbre da voz dele quando ele me chama de Swan? – "E eu posso dizer que você vai gostar muito disso."- ele continuou presunçoso.

Ahhhh, eu queria esfaqueá-lo! Ele tinha que ser tão arrogante? Que cara mais metido! Oque mesmo que eu vi nele?

As mãos dele saíram do meu corpo de repente e eu não podia prever o movimento seguinte quando senti elas irem para a minha bunda e me acariciarem, me alisando fortemente. Mordi o lábio. Oh, foi _isso_ que vi nele.

"Hum... mas você tem uma bundinha maravilhosa Swan. Como é que eu nunca percebi isso?"- Porque você estava enfiado na sua redoma de poder e glória e não iria olhar direito para os atributos da sua gostosa secretaria, porque você é um esnobe do caralho e um...

_Slap!_ Oh fukin job... ele bateu na minha bunda! O som abafado pelo tecido da saia.

"Ah, mas eu percebi, ainda mais quando você faz questão de empina-la dessa maneira só para o meu deleite."- _Slap! _Outro tapa.

Ele começou acariciando minha bunda sobre o tecido da minha saia e de repente roupas pareciam incomodas quando tenho o Cullen me chamando de Swan e com sua ereção plantada no meu traseiro.

O caso é, que eu não podia me dar por vencida. Isso tudo havia se tornado um jogo e então eu iria ganhar porque deixar o Cullen me dominar estava fora de questão.

Mas, eu não sabia mais como reagir e dar a volta nisso, quando esse cara estava ali tão gostoso me provocando e me dizendo que pensa na minha bunda enquanto estou numa posição tão comprometedora.

Fiz uma terceira tentativa de me levantar e isso pareceu irrita-lo, porque uma das suas mãos foi para o meu estomago e a outra para os cabelo da minha nuca, me puxando e me levantando, colando a parte de trás do meu corpo a ele. Eu podia sentir minhas terminações nervosas agitadas e meu corpo em alerta. Eu segurei os lápis fortemente contra o peito.

Ele forçou a mão no minha barriga fazendo com que a minha bunda ondulasse contra a ereção dele. Sacana. Então ele puxou os cabelos da minha nuca fazendo com que minha cabeça encostasse no rosto dele, plantando a boca no meu ouvido.

Ponto para o maldito Cullen. Eu estava excitada.

"Pare com isso Isabella!"- ele rosnou.- "Pare de tentar se fazer de vitima Swan!"- eu tremi com os sussurros dele contra o meu ouvido. Aquela voz dele que pingava a tesão em cada silaba já estava estragando meu raciocínio de luta e seu corpo quente contra o meu me derretendo a ele, tudo isso é apenas injusto. Eu me perguntei por um momento se talvez fosse plausível eu enfiar um dos lápis que estavam na minha mão no olho dele, para que ele me deixasse em paz. Não, os olhos dele eram lindos demais para isso acontecer. Eu conseguia criar uma cena na minha cabeça onde aqueles mesmo olhos me olhavam de onde o rosto dele estava entre as minhas pernas... eu só ia gostar muito disso.

"Eu aposto que você que você esta gostando disso mais do que eu. Eu aposto que esta louca com o pensamento de tudo oque eu posso fazer com você, não esta Swan?"- ele provocou e desceu a mão da minha barriga para baixo, parando um pouco abaixo do meu umbigo. Ele não ia fazer isso, ia?- "Agora me conte Isabella, me diga como você esta molhadinha, só porque eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre você."- ele apertou o tecido da minha blusa na palma da mão e esfregou a ereção dele com tudo na minha bunda.

Filho da puta. Ele acha mesmo que vou abrir a boca para dizer a ele como ele me deixa molhada? Como eu tenho pilhas de calcinhas estragadas por muito menos que as mãos dele sobre mim? Como todo meu corpo esta clamando para que ele continue com essa maldita tortura nesse exato momento? Ele só pode estar louco.

Fechei os olhos e mordi o lábio, eu não tinha a intenção de deixar nenhuma dessas coisas escapar para inflar mais ainda o ego dele.

Pude sentir quando ele suspirou pesadamente no meu ouvido por causa do meu silencio. Oh, o grande senhor Cullen ficava irritadinho quando não obedeciam suas ordens? Problema dele! Foi ele quem começou essa pouca vergonha para cima de mim e eu ia terminar isso, eu ia deixa-lo tão louco com minha falta de reação que ele iria broxar e depois eu ia ter um motivo para ameaça-lo se ele quisesse me demitir. O plano era perfeito e eu quase sorri com isso. Quase, porque infelizmente para mim, meu plano perfeito não sabia lidar com oque veio a seguir.

Vem cá garoto rude, garoto.  
Você pode aumentar?  
Vem cá garoto rude, garoto,  
Você é grande o suficiente?  
Pegue, pegue.  
Baby, baby.  
Pegue, pegue.  
Me ame. Me ame.

"Você não vai me contar não é? Prefere agir como uma cadela frigida?"- ele continuava me provocando. Esse bastardo, cadela frigida é quem o pôs no mundo!- "Talvez eu possa... quebrar seu gelo e descobrir o quanto as minhas mãos sobre você te deixam molhada."

E com isso tudo simplesmente aconteceu e eu quase não consegui processar quando suas mãos grandes se agarraram ao tecido da minha saia e a levantaram toda de uma vez, uma das suas mãos segurou minha saia presa ao meu quadril e eu senti o dedo indicador da outra mão fazendo o contorno da minha calcinha, nas laterais, contornando e descendo para a parte de trás da minha bunda, fazendo o contorno do fio que sumia por entre minhas nádegas.

_Slap! _Ele estapeou mesmo minha bunda de novo! E agora eu podia sentir marcas do seus dedos se formando na minha pele.

Oh Deus. Eu contive um suspiro.

"Huuum... fio-dental Swan... que garota mais danada."- _Slap!_ E ele sorriu em meu ouvido.- "Vir com esses pedaços de pano trabalhar pode acabar dando ideias erradas para _alguém_."- _Slap!_ _Slap!Slap! _Puta-que-pariu_. –_ "E antes que você pergunte, pode dar ideias erradas _para mim_."- e foi assim - com ele sussurrando vulgaridades no meu ouvido que eu senti seus dedos intrusos invadirem minha calcinha e se infiltrarem em minhas dobras sem permissão alguma - que com um gemido, eu cedi.

Foi assim que percebi que mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia ganhar isso. Não hoje, não agora. Não com ele explorando as dobras úmidas da minha boceta e me fazendo gemer baixinho, apertando os lápis nas minhas mãos quase quebrando-os com a força do prazer que eu estava sentindo.

Minha imaginação não fazia jus aos dedos dele. Nem mesmo o meu melhor pensamento sobre ele poderia chegar perto do que realmente eram. Macios. Fortes. Longos. Me tocando. Me enlouquecendo. E eu cedi aos dedos desse garoto rude. Eu apenas cedi.

Hoje à noite, vou deixar você ser o capitão.

Hoje à noite, vou deixar você fazer como quiser, sim.

Hoje à noite, vou deixar você ser o motorista rápido.

Rápido, Rápido.

Rápido,babe.

Ele brincou com minhas dobras e eu ouvi um gemido baixo pairando no ar.

"Você... Swan. Muito molhadinha... _eu sei que esta adorando tudo isso_... "- ele falava desconexamente no meu ouvido enquanto os dedos dele alisavam a carne da minha boceta. – "Isso te deixa excitada não é? Me enfrentar com esse seu nariz empinado te excita."- ele riu - "Te faz sentir poderosa."- ele esfregava os dedos na minha boceta molhada, no feixe de nervos sensíveis que era o meu clitóris e provocava meu ouvido com a porra da voz sexy dele e aqueles dedos não me deixavam pensar direito e eu já estava quase arfando.

"Te faz sentir no controle não é sua petulantezinha? Porque eu sei que você pode sentir como eu fico porque você me provoca. E eu quase tive um aneurisma quando vi a saia com que você veio trabalhar, ai então eu ouço você gemendo no interfone e eu tenho que rosnar contigo porque eu fico puto só de pensar que tipo de coisas podem estar passando pela sua cabeça, eu jurei que vi você me engolindo com os olhos na ultima reunião, mas eu não tenho certeza de nada e isso me deixa muito, muito puto."- ele tirou a mão da minha boceta e forçou meu corpo para frente e agarrou minha coxa direita fazendo minhas perna se elevar, ele apoiou me pé direito contra a borda da minha mesa e forçou meu corpo a tombar no dele.

"Ai você entra rebolando essa bunda na minha sala e eu quase posso gemer pela maneira como os seus quadris balançam e então eu tento ser arrogante com você, pra que você não perceba que eu estou de pau duro por baixo da mesa, porque você fica gemendo em interfones."- Ele voltou a acariciar minhas dobras e moveu meu pé sobre a borda da mesa, me abrindo um pouco mais e enfiou um dedo dentro de mim. Inferno. Eu suspirei, ele também. Os lápis na minha mão foram parar no chão. - "Ai você me enfrenta com esse nariz empinado e tudo que eu quero fazer é saltar sobre você e arrancar as suas roupas. Eu deixo você sair da minha sala pra não acabar fazendo besteira, afinal eu quero respeitar minha secretaria, mas fica difícil quando eu saio da minha sala e não contenho minha curiosidade, então você esta no banheiro e eu abro seu laptop só pra dar uma espiada, e respeito profissional fica mais difícil ainda quando eu vejo que a minha secretaria, a mulher com quem eu só quero foder loucamente, estava lendo textos pornográficos enquanto me dava um pau duro. Textos sobre chefes comendo suas secretarias sobre a mesa do escritório."

A essa altura ele já tinha acrescentado outro dedo dentro de mim e começou a estoca-los alucinadamente, me fazendo gemer, me fazendo arfar. Eu estava perdida, uma das minhas mãos foi parar acima da mão dele onde ele segurava minha saia na minha cintura e a outra foi para a nuca dele, prendendo a boca dele ao meu ouvido. Ele chupou meu lóbulo antes de continuar. Eu gemi. Gloriosamente.

"Eu fiquei tão atordoado que nem fechei o maldito laptop, eu só quis fugir, porque minha ereção tão dificilmente controlada tinha voltado com força total. Eu entrei desnorteado no meu escritório e só deu tempo para abaixar minhas calças e me jogar sobre a minha cadeira antes de começar uma punheta alucinada dedicada a minha secretaria."- Oh céus.- "E inferno de mulher! Ela me interrompeu no momento em que eu ia me livrar disso tudo e gozar minha frustração sobre a mesa e então eu tinha um problema enorme e pulsando dentro das minhas calças, mas eu ainda pretendia não fazer nada sobre isso, não enquanto minhas cabeça de baixo estava no controle do meu corpo, mas você não me deu escolha quando eu sai da minha sala e te vi com essa bunda empinada bem na minha cara. Sabe oque eu pensei? Eu pensei _foda-se_, porque ela esta pedindo por isso e agora aqui estamos nós, eu tenho dois dedos dentro de você e você esta muito molhada e tudo que eu posso pensar é sobre como eu quero me enterrar dentro de você e foder qualquer pensamento fora da sua cabeça que não seja sobre mim e sobre como eu vou fazer você gozar gostoso."

Eu gosto do jeito que você me toca lá

Eu gosto do jeito que você puxa meu cabelo

Querido, lute Não sente isso?

Eu não estou fingindo, não, não.

Eu gosto quando você me conta.

Me beija lá.

Eu gosto quando você me conta.

Que vai mexer lá.

Eu gemi. Gemi forte e alto e ele estocou os dedos mais rápido, eu agarrei sua nuca com mais força e meu corpo sacudia no ritmo das estocadas dos dedos dele e eu comecei a sentir meus músculos vaginais se contorcerem e apertarem e _que homem gostoso_ do caralho! Ouvir ele descrevendo como eu o deixei de pau duro ao ponto que ele teve que recorrer a punheta e como ele só podia pensar em me foder quando eu fiquei por três longos meses fantasiando com isso era o céu.

Rápido, Rápido.

Rápido,babe.

Mas com o Cullen, o céu não vem junto com o inferno.

Assim como meu corpo estava pronto para explodir em gozo e eu podia sentir minha boceta clamando por libertação e eu iria gozar gloriosamente nos dedos dele, ele se foi...

Então futileza pra cima.

Tempo pra futilezas pra cima.

Você disse que é um garoto rude.

Me mostre o que você tem agora.

Venha aqui agora.

Eu só senti o frio e o vazio e meu suspiro de decepção com a perda do toque dele. Ele tirou seus dedos de dentro do meu corpo e voltou a apoiar meu pé direito no chão.

Ele pegou sua pasta – com a mão que não estava coberta dos meus sucos – de cima da mesa e se encaminhou para o elevador, me deixando ali parada, estática e confusa, sem entender oque diabos estava acontecendo. Oque é que estava acontecendo mesmo?

olhei para ele sem entender mais nada. Nós não estávamos prestes a transar alucinadamente a menos de 5 segundos atrás?

Eu notei quando ele apertou o botão que chamava o elevador e arfei quando vi ele colocar seus dois dedos – que anteriormente estavam socados na minha boceta – na boca e suga-los como se sua vida dependesse disso. Então finalmente ele me olhou de novo, com aqueles frios olhos verdes e arrogantes. Mas que porra...

"Seria bom se recompor _senhorita._"- ele falou friamente para mim.- "Eu a vejo amanha."- eu ouvi o clique do elevador abrindo suas portas.

E então a fixa me caiu. Ele estava indo embora e me deixando aqui, com molhada e vencida e com cara de taxo. Eu me indignei. Nem no inferno que eu ia deixar esse homem me tratar dessa maneira, mesmo que a porra do jogo fosse dele.

Então levante-se.  
Hora de levantar.  
Você diz que é um garoto rude.  
Mostre-me o que você tem.  
Agora.

Ele entrou no elevador e eu só tive tempo de correr e colocar meu pé entre as portas que se fechavam. Eu fui até ele bufando e cutuquei seu peito com meu dedo indicador.

"Oque você pensa que esta fazendo?"- eu repeti a frase dele de hoje mais cedo.- "O _senhor_ sabe que eu poderia processa-lo por assédio sexual?"- eu o ameacei e minhas coxas malditas atritando estavam me deixando irritada e o musculo da minha boceta não parava de pulsar, _oh merda_.

Ele pegou o delicadamente meu dedo que estava cravado no peito dele e afastou de si forçando meu corpo completamente para fora do elevador e voltando para o seu lugar dentro dele. Ele sorriu de canto para mim. Maldito.

"Você gosta de pensar que esta no controle não é?"- ele olhou fundo em meus olhos.- "Não aqui. Quem manda aqui Swan, sou eu."- com isso ele apertou o botão que aciona o elevador e olhou para mim.- "Você pode pegar o próximo elevador."

E as portas do elevador se fecharam e ele se foi. E eu estava estática novamente. Sem reação. Com o meu indicador ainda destacado na minha mão que pendia do lado do meu corpo, com os pés descalços, a camisa amarrotada, o rosto suado e o meio das minhas coxas escorregadio.

Fechei os olhos lentamente e mordi o lábio inferior por um instante, me impedindo de explodir. Caminhei lentamente até a frente da minha mesa e calcei meus sapatos, desamarrotei minha blusa e me recompus, peguei minha bolsa desliguei as luzes e chamei o elevador. Parei e olhei para as portas ainda fechadas do elevador ouvindo a voz dele na minha mente.

"_Você gosta de pensar que esta no controle não é? ... Não aqui, quem manda aqui Swan, sou eu."_

_Não aqui? _Eu diria _Não hoje_. Mas quem sabe outro dia.

O elevador chegou e eu entrei dando uma ultima olhada no escritório enquanto as portas se fechavam.

**Cullen 1 X 0 Swan.**

Hoje à noite, vou deixar isso incendiar.

Hoje à noite, Vou deixar você me levar às alturas.

Hoje à noite, Baby nós podemos fazer.

Sim, nós podemos fazer.

Sim.

(Mas _só hoje_ à noite.)

"Me aguarde Cullen, me aguarde..."

**.**

Tradução da musica: Rude Boy – Rihanna.

_..._


	2. Game Over

...

**Segunda parte.**

**.**

_Clack_, _clack_, _clack_. Meus saltos se chocavam ao chão com um barulhinho delicioso de poder e eu joguei meu cabelo da esquerda para a direita fazendo-o chacoalhar graciosamente enquanto meus quadris remexiam a cada embalo da minha caminhada, meu vestido ia até o meio das minhas coxas e tinha um tom de azul escuro que contrastava sexualmente com minha pele branca, eu tirei meus óculos de sol e eu tinha certeza que cada movimento meu emanava o cheiro do meu perfume de morango cítrico...

Isabella Swan estava com um instinto _femme fatale_ hoje.

Pelo menos foi isso que Alice me disse com um sorrisinho muito safado no canto dos lábios, só porque segundo ela eu causei meia dúzia de torcicolos quando passei pelo setor administrativo mais cedo.

Mal sabia Alice que era exatamente isso. Talvez eu tinha acabado de decidir seguir o exemplo dela e de Jasper, fodendo como coelhos em todos os lugares disponíveis. Me surpreendi com meu pensamento. Eu realmente estava meio _cadela_ hoje.

Pra começar eu me dei o direito de tirar a manha de folga, como informei com um e-mail muito _profissional_ o meu _querido_ chefe. Afinal , se ele me segurava no escritório além do horário de trabalho, eu podia muito bem me dar uma manha de folga.

Ainda mais quando eu aproveitei a manha fazendo coisas _para_ ele.

Sim, eu estava com instinto _femme fatale_, além do instinto _estou com tesão_, ah e tem mais o instinto _quero comer o meu chefe_.

Normalmente esses instintos me irritavam quando eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso, mas hoje havia alguma coisa diferente. Porque sim, eu estava para fazer algo sobre isso. _Logo_.

Cheguei em minha mesa e me sentei , olhei diretamente para a porta fechada do escritório daquele homem insuportável – _mente gostoso_ - e olhei meu relógio de pulso, 13:30. Será que ele já tinha chegado?

Meus dedos coçaram para ir até o interfone e chamar por ele, para ver se ele já estava ali. Eu mal podia conter minha ansiedade para o dia de hoje.

Eu passei meu fim de semana fora, na fazenda de Rose. Ela e meu irmão, Emm, tem um spa lindo no sul da Califórnia e eu achei que já era hora de eu dar uma relaxada, ainda mais num _sábado-pós-Cullen_ que descendia de uma sexta-feira inimaginável.

Depois que o babaca do Cullen me pegou, me prendeu e me deu uma _checada_ com os seus incríveis dígitos brancos e longos eu fiquei muito... enlouquecida? Esse não pode ser o termo certo. _Puta da cara_, talvez.

É, esse termo combina melhor. _Eu estava puta da cara com ele_. Porque aquele babaca acha que pode brincar comigo, acha que pode me dominar com aquela arrogância patética de playboy dos negócios e oque mais me irritava da situação toda é que depois daquilo, todo pensamento que eu tinha dele vinha acompanhado com flashs e sensações dos dedos dele dentro de mim, me tocando como eu nunca fui tocada e a respiração quente no meu pescoço, falando um monte de coisas inapropriadas no meu ouvido e fazendo meu discernimento de certo e errado ir pelo ralo. Só a lembrança me fazia estremecer.

Ah faça-me o favor! Ele nem é tão bom assim! _É sim..._

Não é não! Ele é só um garotão tentando se mostrar homem.

E quem melhor pra fazer ele ver o quão playboyzinho descartável ele é do que a sua doce, sexual e maquiavélica secretaria?

Ele pensa que pode me dominar? Eu tenho novidades para o pequeno Cullen, vou ensinar-lhe um novo termo. _Controle_.

Com essa ideia em mente eu passei o fim de semana todo remoendo qual seria a melhor maneira de mostrar para o Cullen que as coisas nem sempre são do jeito que ele quer. E enquanto isso eu ganhava massagens extraordinárias, tratamentos de pele, manicure, banho de ofurô e hidratação capilar.

Eu estava no paraíso, sem trabalho, sem irritação, sem Cullen... mas _estranhamente_ eu não gostei da ultima parte. Estranhamente eu sentia falta da arrogância dele, daquele ar masculino que exalava em todo o escritório quando ele saia pelo elevador, dos olhos verdes dele e da maneira como ele me olhou na sexta-feira quando tudo que eu queria era azara-lo por me fazer ficar além do expediente e me dar um problema de excitação que ele não estava disposto a resolver.

Ah fala sério Isabella! Sentindo falta da arrogância dele, do cheiro dele e dos olhos dele? Ah por favor né!

Eu xinguei minha mente mais uma vez traidora e tratei de me convencer que minha cabeça cheia de pensamentos nele só estava assim porque eu tinha decido lhe dar uma lição. Era isso. Ensinar ao Cullen que não se pode dominar uma Swan.

E então a ideia toda se formou na minha cabeça. Era exatamente isso que ia fazer...

_Plin_. Eu ouvi o barulho do elevador e resolvi ignorar o meu coração que acelerou em questão de segundos. Ele estava chegando. Era isso, chegou o momento do Cullen pagar.

Peguei uma pasta qualquer de cima da mesa disposta a ignora-lo por agora e fingir que ele não existe e que o cheiro maravilhoso dele que vai invadir minha narinas em alguns segundos não me deixa extremamente tonta. Fixei meus olhos no papel, olhando sem realmente ver.

Mas o cheiro dele não veio, então ergui meus olhos para ver uma Ângela muito sorridente com uma pilha enorme de documentos para serem assinados.

"Bella"- Uma das muitas coisas porque eu gosto dela é porque ela é uma das únicas que me chama pelo nome que eu gosto, sorri para ela - " Você pode dar isso para o senhor Cullen quando ele chegar? Jasper disse que são para amanha."- Ângela me disse muito amavelmente. Perai, _quando_ ele chegar?

"O Cullen ainda não chegou?"- soltei sem pensar, um tanto afobada demais, droga.

"Bom você é a secretaria dele, você devia saber e não eu."- Ângela riu-"Estou brincando Bella, como você não veio pela manha não deve saber que o senhor Cullen saiu para almoçar com os japoneses e não tem hora pra voltar esta tarde."- Ângela informou.

Ah, inferno! Quando eu não preciso dele, ele esta sempre por aqui me rondando com a insupotabilidade dele... _que você adora_. Ah cala boca cabeça!

"Ah ta, tudo bem então."- eu disse para ela com um sorriso meio amarelo.

Esperei Ângela entrar no elevador para praguejar comigo mesma. Ele tinha que escolher logo hoje pra sair sem previsão de volta? E se ele não voltar mais? Eu estava começando a perder toda a autoconfiança adquirida no fim de semana e se ele não voltasse hoje provavelmente eu desistiria de todo o plano. Maldito Cullen pra me frustrar sem nem estar presente, ironicamente hoje, por não estar presente.

Eu estava nervosa. Meu plano não podia ter falhas e agora o _objetivo_ principal de tudo isso não estava aqui para eu poder fazer minhas tramoias femininas com ele, oh droga!

Eu passei os próximos 10 minutos alternando meu olhar do relógio para as portas fechadas do elevador. Bem, pra ser sincera eu passei a tarde toda assim, e cada vez que o barulho do elevador era ouvido, meu coração acelerava e minha boceta pulsava em expectativa, meu cérebro logo formando a ideia de que ele ia sair lá de dentro em toda a sua gloria e fazer minhas calcinhas derreterem e meu pensamento voar me fazendo esquecer o pequeno plano maldoso que eu tinha para ele. Mas não, _nada_. Quando o elevador acionava era sempre outro alguém, querendo alguma coisa do _senhor Cullen_ ou então as secretarias com papeis para _ele_ assinar ou então o entregador com contas pessoas _dele_. _Ele_. _Ele_. _Ele_.

Eu passei a tarde toda nervosa, agitada e roendo meu lábio inferior, remoendo o por que do droga do Cullen sumir justo hoje e sempre que alguém entrava no escritório eu estava com cara feia e os tratava friamente. Alice me mandou comprar um vibrador maior e arranjar um namorado logo, mal sabia ela que era tudo culpa do estupido do irmão dela o meu humor estar assim, tempestuoso.

No fim da tarde eu já estava uma pilha de nervos. Meu cérebro estava a mil, meu lábio inferior demolido por minha mordidas e eu andava de um lado pro outro quase fazendo um vão no chão.

Ele não ia vir, ele não ia vir, _ele não ia_.

Eu percebi isso tarde demais. Bufei para minha falta de sorte e quase ri do meu estupido plano idiota. Quando é na terra que Isabella Swan faria isso? Eu era destemida e tinha coragem para tal, mas tudo isso era loucura! E se ele levasse isso como mais um motivo para me demitir? E se os toques dele foram só para provar que sou fácil e digna de ser demitida senão pior?

O Cullen era um arrogante metido, mas nunca foi burro. Afinal ele que com escassos 28 anos manda numa empresa milionária. Definitivamente, burro ele não era. Só babaca.

E esse mesmo babaca me deixou plantada e nervosa, bem na verdade não, se levassem em conta que ele nem sabia que eu tinha algo marcado com ele...

Não ouse defender ele mente traidora! Ele é o único que sumiu no único dia que eu o queria aqui!

Bem, foda-se!

Olhei para o relógio, 18:30.

Eu vou para casa e esquecer que esse dia existiu e esquecer que sexta-feira existiu e começar a fazer currículos, porque provavelmente o Cullen vai me demitir amanha, assim que me ver.

Aquele babaca de dedos mágicos e deliciosos...

Desliguei o computador e peguei minha bolsa, juntei minhas chaves e estava fechando as gavetas quando mais um_ Plin_ foi ouvido. Deve ser Alice para me encher o saco com alguma coisa que ela esqueceu de mencionar nas outras 100 vezes que ela já veio aqui hoje...

"Sente ai Swan! E me espere!"- eu estatizei boquiaberta vendo o Cullen entrar rapidamente no escritório e grunhir comigo sem nem olhar para a minha cara.

Ele passou por mim rapidamente com aquela arrogância estampada em cada movimento e eu podia dizer que ele estava nervoso pela maneira como ele falou comigo. A ultima coisa que eu ouvi foi um pequeno rosnado antes da porta bater com força. "Essa cadela..." ele disse sem falar com ninguém em especifico.

Pro inferno! Que isso foi sim especificamente para _mim_!

Porque ele rosnou _olhando _para mim, antes de bater a porta _tecnicamente_ na minha cara!

Eu senti meu sangue ferver e toda a porra da autoconfiança voltou. Ele precisava de uma lição! Pra aprender a não me tratar – ou nenhuma outra mulher – com aquela estupida arrogância masculina de quem é dono do mundo só porque tem um pênis!

Bastava! Era esse o momento. Eu ia seduzir o Cullen. E depois... ele que esperasse pra ver.

_Cadela?_ Ele ia ver só.

Coloquei todas as coisas de volta sobre a mesa e ergui meu queixo o máximo possível. Isabella Swan ia ensinar certas coisas a um certo chefe estupidamente gostoso e imbecil.

Fui até a porta do escritório dele e nem bati para entrar. Foda-se a hipocrisia de ser educada com tudo que eu estava para fazer com ele.

Entrei rapidamente no escritório dele e fechei a porta atrás de mim trancando-a. _Agora você é meu Cullen_.

Virei para a direção da mesa para encontrar ele. _Seria sobre a mesa_. Era minha fantasia que estava para se realizar, eu ia seduzir o Cullen sobre a mesa dele.

Nada tão drástico, só sedução atrevida, tortura sexual. Ele ia ter um vislumbre do quão boa eu sou quando eu quero, para logo em seguida manda-lo para o inferno sem ele perceber. Deixa-lo excitado e depois não fazer nada sobre as bolas azuis dele, exatamente oque ele fez para mim. _E o feitiço pode se virar contra o feiticeiro quando ele menos espera._ Sorri diabólica para meu pensamento.

Porem eu não encontrei-o na grande mesa dele, movi meus olhos pela sala rapidamente e avistei ele no sofá de couro preto na extremidade esquerda da sala. Ele estava maravilhosamente deitado no sofá, vestido só com uma camisa branca que tinha as mangas dobradas em seus cotovelos dando a ele um aspecto desleixado excitante. Ele estava com a cabeça pendida no braço do sofá, com os olhos fechados e os dedos da sua mão direita apertavam a ponte do nariz. Ele parecia irritado, estressado e cansado e ele também parecia a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

Ergui meu queixo mais ainda, e numa postura autoritária caminhei até ele. Ele deve ter ouvido o clique dos meus saltos no assoalho, porque no instante seguinte ele estava abrindo os olhos e levantando a cabeça para mim.

"Ta maluca Swan? Entrando sem bater!"- ele gritou assim que me viu.

Eu quero fazer você gritar.

(vamos lá, sim, deixe-me ver você gritar)

Nos imagine juntos.

(deixe-me ver você gritar, criança malvada, criança malvada, vamos lá)

Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo.

(vamos lá)

"Cala a boca."- eu disse simplesmente.

"Oque?"- ele me olhou confuso.

Eu não disse mais nada e nem deixei ele dizer mais nada. Tirei meus saltos jogando-os no chão com um barulho estrondoso e caminhei até o sofá e montei em cima dele minhas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dele. Ele fez uma expressão mais confusa ainda, mas logo recuperou a mascara de arrogância dele e estreitou os olhos para mim.

Garoto, não hesite.

Eu não vou continuar esperando você.

Vir e me deixar levar.

Você pro meu quarto de fantasias.

Você vai gostar de lá.

E de todas as coisa que eu faço.

Eu te tratarei direitinho durante a noite toda.

"Ficou louca Swan?"- ele rosnou na minha cara – "Pra agir feito uma cadela!"

Aquilo me deixou possessa.

"Cala a boca Cullen!"- eu peguei ele pelo colarinho da camisa branca e gritei na cara dele, travei minhas pernas fortemente ao redor dele, as mãos grandes dele indo automaticamente para as minhas coxas. Ponto pra Swan. O Cullen estava com cara de perdido. Surpresa _chefinho_!

"Mas oque você pensa..." ele começou olhando para mim como se eu fosse de outro planeta.

"Eu disse pra calar a boca Cullen! Você é surdo?"- eu interrompi e continuei quando ele não disse nada – "Então fica quietinho e escuta."- eu disse baixinho desta vez como a minha boca se encaminhou para o lado do rosto dele até estar colada a sua orelha direita.

"Cadela é?"- eu perguntei sarcasticamente e ri baixo no ouvido dele. Eu senti quando os pelos dele começaram a se arrepiar – ponto pra Swan – e capturei o lóbulo dele entre meu lábios numa leve sugada que o fez arfar por um segundo – mais dois pontos pra Swan – e ele apertou minha coxa desta vez. Mãos grandes maravilhosas...

Então eu chupei novamente o lóbulo dele com um pouco mais de força e depois soltei rindo levemente, esfregando meu nariz na mandíbula cheirosa dele por um momento. Voltei meus lábios para o ouvido dele.

"Então hoje Cullen... "- fiz uma pausa dramática voltando a sugar o lóbulo dele antes de falar novamente.- "Você vai chupar uma cadela."- eu ri novamente.

Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa.

Eu te levarei a todos os lugares que você quer estar.

(eu te levarei lá, eu te levarei lá)

Eu serei sua fantasia.

Tudo que você desejar, você encontrará em mim.

Se você jogar o meu jogo, yeah.

Eu posso dizer que o Cullen estava muito atordoado, porque ele parecia não conseguir reagir as minhas investidas e quando eu me levantei num átimo e sai de cima dele. Ele estava com o cenho franzido, a camisa amarrotada e um leve tom de vermelho sobre a face que só o fez mais sensual. Porra de homem. Como pode ser tão tesudo! Minhas calcinhas já estavam molhadas com o simples pensamento dele me deixar comanda-lo. Lindo.

Mas por mais lindo que fosse, ele estava aqui pra aprender algumas coisinhas hoje.

Eu levantei do sofá e me inclinei sobre ele.

_Slap!_ Foi o tapa que eu dei na face direita do Cullen.

"Ei!"- ele gritou.

Eu quero te fazer gritar.

E ouvir você berrar meu nome (berrar meu nome)

Eu te darei as regras a seguir (oh)

Para que você possa jogar o meu jogo (jogue o meu jogo)

Nos imagine juntos (juntos)

Eu te levando à loucura (te levando à loucura, yeah)

Você vai render-se a mim (a mim)

Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo (apenas jogue o meu jogo)

"Cala a boca! Porque agora Culen, você vai ver quão cadela eu sou."- eu disse mordendo meus lábios com força para ele.

O Cullen me olhava de boca aberta sem entender nada. Pobre garoto rude.

Eu fui para o lado do sofá onde a cabeça dele estava pendida e levantei meu vestido com um único movimento, levantei meu joelho esquerdo no braço do sofá e puxei a cabeça dele para o meio das minhas pernas, puxei minha calcinha úmida para os lados e literalmente sentei na cara do Cullen.

Oh Deus, eu me senti tão poderosa. Eu já podia sentir minha excitação em hexadecimal com o poder que fluía em mim por estar com a cara sobre o rosto do _todo-poderoso-Cullen_.

Slap! Homem rude leva tapa na cara.

"Isabella!"- e ouvi ele resmungar pela primeira vez depois do meu ataque. – "Oque você acha..."

Slap!

"Chupa."- eu ordenei.

A mão dele agarrou minha coxa e ele parecia ponderar sobre me mandar sair de cima dele e me demitir ou me chupar sem sentido. Felizmente para mim, o instinto sexual do homem é forte demais.

Então o que você vai fazer.

Agora que eu tenho você comigo?.

Você tem que me mostrar, garoto.

Pois nada vem de graça.

Comece por baixo e.

Faça seu caminho para cima completamente.

Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo.

Nós podemos seguir a noite toda.

Fazendo coisas que você pensava que nunca faria.

(e eu não contarei nenhuma mentira)

Eu não contarei a ninguém.

O que fizermos, é apenas para eu e você.

Então venha e jogue o meu jogo.

Ele me agarrou com força e forçou seu rosto entre as minhas pernas, o maxilar dele esfregando contra as paredes da minha coxa, a barba rala dele me pinicando e então tinha a boca dele... e como no inferno um homem consegue ter uma língua assim?

Oh Deus. O Cullen estava me chupando.

Sentada no rosto dele, no sofá de couro da sala dele, eu tinha Edward Cullen com a língua grossa e comprida dele enterrada maravilhosamente nas minhas dobras úmidas. E tudo em que eu podia pensar era. Oh fuck!

Ele estava fazendo misérias com aquela língua em mim. Ele me lambia e me chupava e afundava a língua dentro do meu corpo sem nenhum pudor e eu me controlava pra não gemer deito uma cadela, mas era difícil com ele chupando daquela maneira.

Eu senti o Cullen me explorar com a língua, com lambidas fortes e sucções que me levavam a beira da loucura. Eu tinha vontade de me perder nele, na boca dele. Mas eu não podia.

Tudo era uma questão de controle.

Porem eu não sei onde meu precioso controle foi parar quando eu a mão dele saiu da minha coxa e foi se juntar com a outra sobre o bojo enorme nas calças dele e eu podia dizer que meu controle estava se esvaindo quando eu o vi abri o botão e o zíper da calça e logo em seguida tirar aquele grande, grosso, maravilhoso membro rosado de dentro das calças e acaricia-lo com dedos finos e firmes antes de envolve-lo inteiro com a mão.

Eu estava hipnotizada.

Com cada movimento, cada descida e subida da mão dele naquele membro delicioso, o modo como a mão dele se fechava mais firmemente no movimento ou como os dedos dele tocavam levemente a cabeça do seu pau me fazendo ter vontade de gozar na língua dele que queria se enfiar nas minhas entranhas o máximo possível.

Conseguia sentir minha baba escorrendo. Aquela era a experiência mais maravilhosa de toda a minha vida. Ter o Cullen se tocando para mim.

De repente eu senti minha boceta apertar. O maldito trapaceiro tinha truques na manga, eu percebi isso quando ele se aproveitou do meu pequeno momento_ off_ para enfiar dois dedos inteiros dentro de mim e começar a chupar meu cerne de nervos inchado.

Esse puto.

Eu não consegui mais me controlar. Eu comecei a gemer e comecei a rebolar no rosto dele e apertei o tecido do vestido mais forte na minha mão, eu fechei os olhos e só senti os lábios Cullen envolvendo aquele pequeno nervo bem no meio da minha boceta enquanto ele me fodia com dois dedos talentosos. Minha mente não conseguindo refrear os pensamento.

Sentada. Rosto. Língua. Chupando. Clitóris. Ele se tocando. Tocando e chupando. Cullen. Cullen. Edward Cullen.

Oh céus.

Eu comecei a estremecer, meus olhos se fecharam e gemidos irromperam meus lábios sem pedir licença. Oh Deus. Edward Cullen me chupando, sugando meu clitóris, me fodendo com seus dedos.

Eu estremeci e rebolei loucamente e estremeci de novo.

Oh Deus. Oh Deus. Oh meu Deus.

Eu mordi meu lábio para evitar o grito quando eu gozei loucamente sobre o rosto de Edward Cullen.

E inferno dos infernos, ele me bebeu.

Toda a minha excitação, toda a explosão do meu corpo por causa dele. Ele bebeu tudo de mim.

Meu corpo, minha alma, minha mente.

Porque eu. A _grande e controlada_ Isabella Swan, estava entorpecida demais segurando meu vestido e amassando meus cabelos enquanto apreciava os últimos vestígios do orgasmo mais alucinante que alguém já me dera.

E como o Cullen não é bobo nem nada. Ele se aproveitou – mais uma vez – do meu momento _estou-num-pós-orgasmo-alucinante _e me pegou pelas coxas, me subindo toda pra cima do sofá, ainda me chupando e me apertando toda e se sentou me ajeitando sobre o colo dele para depois me abraçar com braços fortes e esmagadores. Eu conseguia sentir a ereção enorme dele cutucando minha pele desprotegida debaixo do vestido.

Porra de homem bom pra caralho.

"Quem diria Swan.. não achei que fosse tão mandona."- ele riu no meu cabelo.

E eu que já estava me recuperando do pós orgasmo afastei meu rosto para olhar para ele com olhos estreitos.

"Não se engane Cullen eu posso fazer muito pior do que isso."- eu lhe disse o mais friamente possível.

"Não, não pode."- ele adotou a mesma postura fria que eu mas continuou abraçado a mim, me encarando.- "Você pode até botar uma banca e fazer coisas como essa, e eu não posso dizer que não gostei... mas não tente _você_ me enganar. Você não tem tanta coragem."- ele zombou.- " E você não pode fazer pior do que isso, porque no fundo você tem medo e você espera loucamente que eu te coma porque do contrario você não vai se dar para mim, porque você gosta é de ser dominada e eu não vou pedir pra poder te comer e você sabe disso."

Ele finalizou a conclusão de merda dele.

Eu olhei intensamente nos olhos dele_. Eu não posso fazer pior porque gosto de ser dominada_? Tsc tsc pobre Cullen.

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso e mordi meu lábio inferior me fazendo de tímida para ele. Isso pareceu convence-lo.

"Eu sei que tenho razão Isabella."- ele me olhou convencido e eu sorri ainda mais. Mais 5 pontos pra Swan pelo próximo ato.

Eu me levantei de leve ainda sobre o colo dele e peguei o pau dele na minha mão e antes que mais nada acontecesse eu encaixei a cabeça do pau dele na minha entrada e me sentei devagar sobre ele.

A ultima coisa que eu vi foram os olhos do Cullen se fechando antes dos meus próprios olhos se fecharem também e eu ficar parada por um instante, empalada sobre o Cullen, com o grande e grosso pau dele cravado fundo em mim.

Eu gemi. _Nós gememos_.

Então eu não poderia me dar para você porque eu estava esperando que você me comesse porque eu gosto de ser dominada? Engole essa Cullen, enquanto eu engulo você todinho dentro de mim.

Eu sorri satisfeita.

O plano inicial não era esse, eu não pretendia ir tão longe, até as ultimas consequências, mas ele me desafiou. Um tapa de luva. E uma Swan nunca diz não a um desafio, então foda-se.

Porque agora _eu estou_ _fodendo_ um dos melhores exemplares de macho existente nesse planeta. E não me arrependo nenhum pouco da decisão quando eu sinto o Cullen por inteiro, cada milímetro da extensão dele tocando cada pedaço do meu interior. E a cara dele? Eu não sei dizer oque foi melhor, finalmente estar dando uma com o Cullen ou ver a cara dele de chocado com a minha reação. Mentira, eu sei exatamente que o pau dele ganha há anos luz de distancia...

Eu fechei novamente os olhos por um instante e mordi meu lábio inferior. Que sensação maravilhosa estar montando ele e o cheiro vertiginoso desse homem me tirava do sério. Cigarros e whisky. Me dopando totalmente.

Eu me movi pra cima e depois pra baixo novamente, lento e torturante, apenas testando o comprimento dele. Eu estremeci de leve, ele é grande e a espessura é deliciosa.

Eu me levantei novamente e abri os olhos enfiando as mãos nos cabelos bronze da nuca dele e desci novamente, quando eu olhei para ele não consegui evitar outro estremecimento. Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes derretidos e a boca dele estava entreaberta como se pedisse por um beijo. Eu não resisti.

Eu movi meu rosto pra perto do dele e encostei nossos narizes, eu olhei para baixo para os lábios dele, vermelhos, o lábio inferior um pouco mais protuberante sendo umedecido pela ponta da língua, eu voltei a olhar para os olhos dele e ele ainda estava olhando para mim, me encarando. O brilho nos olhos dele era enigmático demais, eletrizante demais. Eu acariciei o nariz dele com o meu e coloquei minha boca a milímetros da dele e então _ele_ me beijou.

Ele tomou a iniciativa quando era para mim estar no controle.

Minha mente estalou para isso, para o proposito de toda essa situação. Porque por mais que ele fosse incrível e me fizesse esquecer que existe um mundo insignificante além dos nossos corpos unidos, ele merecia tudo que eu tinha preparado para ele.

Imediatamente eu retomei o controle, aprofundei beijo e forcei minha boca violentamente na dele, mas o Cullen é um puto e não deixou a desejar. Ele forçou a boca de volta com igual ansiedade e me consumiu em seus lábios, me mordeu, me chupou e me devorou em sua boca e eu quase fiquei zonza com a maneira que ele estava me drenando através dos meus lábios.

_Não perca o controle, não perca o controle, mantenha o controle_. Fui obrigada a criar um mantra.

Nossas bocas ainda lutavam loucamente e oque antes era calmo e torturante virou apressado e alucinante. Nossos corpos começaram uma dança frenética e começamos a nos esfregar um no outro e de repente roupas eram incomodas demais e minhas mãos foram para os botões da camisa dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele tirava as alças do meu vestido dos meus ombros. Eu comecei a me movimentar em cima dele com movimentos fortes, sobe e desce, aumentando de ritmo gradativamente. E tudo isso se tornou animal demais em muito pouco tempo. Como em flashs na minha mente as calças do Cullen tinham sumido junto com suas boxers e ele já estava sem camisa e eu podia sentir o peito claro e definido dele sobre minhas mãos, a textura da pele nos meus dedos, eu cravei a ponta dos dedos na carne dele sem cravar as unhas, apenas pra sentir ele no meu tato. Ele estava possuindo meus sentidos. As mãos dele estavam em todo o lugar, tirando meu seio da prisão do sutiã e amassando eroticamente meu mamilo entre os dedos, debaixo da minha saia apertando minha coxa, achando o caminho para o meu clitóris com seu polegar áspero, arrancando gemidos e lamurias da minha boca que não tinham permissão para saírem dali. E quando a boca dele cobriu meu seio chupando e mordiscando levemente eu quase fui a loucura. Nós estávamos alucinados. Não era ele me comendo em cima da mesa, mas o sofá era muito bom pra caralho.

Eu me esfregava nele enquanto tirava ele todo de dentro de mim para depois engoli-lo todo novamente, eu não conseguia manter meus lábios fechados, eles estavam sempre entreabertos, secos pela força com que eu montava Edward Cullen e ao mesmo tempo úmidos junto com a boca dele.

Comecei a subir e a descer em cima dele rápido dessa vez, forte e o baque as minha bunda batendo nas coxas dele quando eu descia era simplesmente uma deliciosa tortura. Tudo isso, sem nossas bocas se alargarem. Eu montei ele fortemente, eu mordi o ombro dele e ele gritou.

Eu quero te fazer gritar.

(Gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, vamos lá)

(Gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, vamos lá, vamos lá)

Eu quero te fazer gritar.

(Gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, vamos lá)

(Gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, vamos lá, vamos lá)

Eu quero te fazer gritar.

(Gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, vamos lá)

(Gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, vamos lá, vamos lá)

Eu quero te fazer gritar.

(Gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, gritar, vamos lá)

(Me deixe te ver gritar, criança má, vamos lá)

Depois riu um pouco, o corpo dele balançando com a risada e com a cadencia louca de sobe e desce e pele batendo e mão na nuca e mãos nas coxas, lábios se devorando, boceta pulsando e ordenhando o pau dele sem dó. Tudo estava saindo exatamente como eu queria.

**Cullen 0 X 10 Swan**.

Sorri, e queria gozar só com esse pensamento. Eu iria gozar. Finalmente.

Nós podemos seguir a noite toda.

Fazendo coisas que você pensava que nunca faria.

(e eu não contarei nenhuma mentira).

Eu não contarei a ninguém.

O que fizermos, é apenas para eu e você.

Então venha e jogue o meu jogo.

Eu aumentei o ritmo e comecei a me bater contra ele mais ainda, eu estava arquejando e minha respiração saia falha, eu estava sentindo vir, eu estava...

Mas então as mãos grandes dele vieram para as minhas costas e pararam meus movimentos, ele acalmou meu corpo acima do dele e eu tive que parar ao comando das mãos firmes que me seguraram.

Eu parei por um momento, largando a boca dele e de olhos fechados, o rosto dele se enterrou na curva do meu pescoço e ele respirava tão irregularmente quanto eu. O cheiro natural dos cabelos dele invadiu meu olfato e eu enterrei meus dedos nos fios sedosos dele sem nem pensar. Ele tinha a capacidade de me fazer _não_ pensar.

Tentei controlar minha respiração por um momento enquanto ele me permitia isso e meu precioso controle quase não importava mais para mim, eu estava afim de me doar. Mas então as mãos dele nas minhas costelas começaram a mover meu corpo acima no corpo dele. Subindo e descendo. Ele começou com esse vai e vem do meu próprio corpo lentamente, ele desenterrou o rosto do meu pescoço e olhou diretamente para mim, ainda com aqueles lábios entreabertos que agora estavam úmidos dos meus beijos. Ele olhei para ele e confesso que estava um pouco perdida.

"Calma Isabella, vamos com calma..."- ele me disse muito calma e lentamente, eu mal podia ver os lábios dele se mexerem. - "Assim..."- ele falava enquanto movimentava meu corpo calmamente em cima dele, sobe e desce, entrando e saindo de mim. Ele sorriu. – "Eu gosto disso, de você me cavalgando... se movendo assim... quando eu posso sentir você me apertando cada vez que eu entro em você. Eu queria que você sentir oque eu sinto..."- ele fechou os olhos por um instante. – "... e como isso é maravilhoso, a sensação."-_ eu aposto que eu posso sentir exatamente isso_.

Foi meu pensamento enquanto eu olhava para os olhos dele me encarando, que pareciam tão sinceros ao descrever como ele se sentia, tão puramente intenso e tão grandioso que atingia pontos dentro de mim, dentro do meu peito, pontos que eu nem sabia que existiam.

Foi meu único pensamento enquanto Edward Cullen esta ali, me guiando conforme ele amava meu corpo. Sim, porque isso deixou de ser uma foda alucinada no sofá para se transformar nele amando meu corpo, lenta e intensamente. E então, novamente, ele me beijou.

E eu beijei ele de volta, mas não foi um beijo quente e louco, foi... _diferente_. Foi calmo e lascivo e eu senti a língua ele dentro da minha boca querendo tocar cada ponto ali, querendo explorar e descobrir, os dedos dele começaram a acariciar languidamente minhas costas e os lábios dele me sugavam com calma.

Só então a ficha caiu. A ficha de que eu estava beijando Edward Cullen. O objeto dos meus desejos e devaneios desde o momento em que eu pisei o pé aqui pela primeira vez, desde o momento em que eu senti o cheiro dele e que os seus olhos me fitaram, mesmo vazios. Isso era incrível. Com essa constatação eu acariciei seus cabelos entre meus dedos e aprofundei calmamente o beijo, nos estávamos nos descobrindo nos lábios um do outro. Era um beijo calmo, ainda assim de tirar o folego, nós nos beijamos até ficarmos sem ar e quando ele largou a minha boca lentamente eu fui a primeira a abrir os olhos, logo em seguida ele estava me fitando com as íris verdes dele, nos olhamos pelo que pareceu um segundo e então ele aproximou novamente o rosto do meu e puxou a ponta do meu lábio inferior com seus dentes, e então sugou-o entre seus próprios lábios antes de solta-lo fazendo meu lábio dar uma leve tremidinha. Ele sorriu para mim.

E eu só queria me derreter em cima dele, mas meu cérebro fértil ascendeu um sinal de_ perigo_ para mim e meu lado _cadela_ Swan tinha acabado de voltar.

Fechei meus lábios e ignorei a impressão de baba escorrendo no canto da minha boca, cerrei meus olhos e apertei os cabelos dele nas minhas mãos.

Eu sabia oque ele estava fazendo. Ele estava tentando me dominar. Ele queria minha mente.

Entrando na minha mente aos poucos, querendo amar meu corpo para me confundir, me fazer perder o controle. Infelizmente pra ele, Isabella Swan não perde o controle. Sou dona de mim, ele já devia ter aceitado esse fato.

Talvez eu possa ensinar uma ou duas coisinhas sobre mim que ele não sabe.

Minhas mãos saíram do cabelo dele e foram parar em cima das mãos dele sobre o meu próprio corpo, eu agarrei as duas mãos dele e as tirei de cima de mim para logo em seguida abrir os braços dele e colar cada um de cada lado no encosto do sofá, eu estava prendendo os pulsos do Cullen.

"Não Cullen, eu não quero calmo, eu quero assim..."- eu comandei com voz de ferro pegando novamente um ritmo rápido de sobe e desce nele. Ele me olhou estranhamente e tentou erguer seus braços do sofá, eu prendi o pulso dele mais firme nas minhas mãos. – "Nem mesmo ouse."- eu o avisei e não estava pra brincadeira, eu tinha que fazer isso, caso contrario tudo até aqui não ia servir pra nada, ia ser só mais uma transa pra ele, mais uma que cai aos encantos dos verdes olhos de Edward Cullen.

E isso _nunca_.

Eu comecei me mover mais rápido, cavalgando ele com força, o barulho das nossas peles suadas se chocando aumentou em dez vezes o tom e eu sentia ele tocar meu útero. Ele começou a gemer quando meu ritmo se tornou lascivo e rápido ao mesmo tempo. Aquela sensação maravilhosa de algum ponto de mim sendo ativado. O quadril dele começou a se movimentar de encontro ao meu quando ele finalmente cedeu a tudo e relaxou. Meus olhos se fecharam de novo e de novo enquanto eu mordi meus lábios e continuei me movimentando, construindo meu clímax, aquela sensação de algo que estar por vir a parte baixa do meu ventre começando a contrair. Eu podia me sentir apertar o Cullen dentro de mim e podia ouvir os gemidos dele aumentando, ele estava tão quanto eu. Eu fechei meus olhos e abri meus lábios para esperar por aquela sensação indescritível e liberdade que vem com o orgasmo.

De repente eu senti os braços dele se moverem sob as minhas mãos e não deu tempo pra pensar ou respirar, em um segundo os braços dele estavam firmemente enlaçando meu corpo, me abraçando novamente a ele, suas mãos apertando possesivamente a minha carne e eu abri meus olhos puxando uma respiração.

Ele me afastou centímetros do seu corpo e me olhou com um olhar que não consigo descrever. Aquele olhar era simplesmente tudo.

Ele respirava forte e continuava a mover os quadris juntos com o meu, suas deslizaram pela minhas costas e ele estava respirando pela boca. Me olhando intensamente.

"Diz pra mim."- ele falou como se me implorasse alguma coisa que eu não sabia oque era. Olhei interrogativamente para ele. – "Diz meu nome."- ele disse simplesmente como que respondendo a minha pergunta muda. – "Não Cullen..."- e eu sabia oque ele queria que eu dissesse.

E eu arfei com o pedido dele e perdi o controle dos meus movimentos. E ele me agarrou forte e começou a estocar meu corpo com igual força. Ele continuou me encarando e eu cogitei dizer não para ele, que eu nunca diria o nome dele, pareceria que eu estava implorando por ele, e mesmo que meu subconsciente aceitasse que isso era uma verdade, que eu implorava por ele a cada movimento, eu não iria admitir isso em voz alta para ele ouvir. Então eu cogitei dizer não, eu cogitei nega-lo, mas então ele disse...

"Bella... diz pra mim, por favor..."- e o sussurro baixo dele, foi como o vento soprando no verão. Ele me chamou de _Bella_ pela primeira vez, não de Isabella ou Swan. E seu tom ao dizer isso estava tão cheio de... _alguma coisa_, a pronuncia como uma caricia em cada letra. Então eu não podia mais nega-lo.

Eu encostei meus lábios aos dele quase sem toca-los e abri amplamente meus olhos, eu encarei o fundo da alma dele naqueles olhos verdes.

"Edward..."- eu disse num sussurro tão baixo quanto o dele. Eu nunca tinha pronunciado o nome dele em voz alta antes, mas pareceu tão certo nos meus lábios como é certo que eu sempre vou querer pronuncia-lo mais uma vez. _Edward_.

Edward fechou os olhos e enterrou o rosto no meu peito, sua respiração atingiu minha pele e eu agarrei os cabelos dele com força enquanto ele se enfiava rápido dentro do meu corpo.

Agarrados. Suando. Gemendo. Arfando. _Gozando_.

Dois corpos explodiram num clímax intenso e arrebatador.

Em algum ponto eu o ouvi rosnado, quase um grito - "Bella..." – e então eu senti aquilo quente e consistente dentro de mim. Eu joguei a cabeça para traz...

Eu quero te fazer gritar.

E ouvir você berrar meu nome.

Eu te darei as regras a seguir.

Para que você possa jogar o meu jogo.

Nos imagine juntos.

Eu te levando à loucura.

Você vai render-se a mim.

Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo.

"Edward"- foi a ultima coisa que saiu dos meus lábios antes de eu desabar sobre ele exausta. E então eu sabia que eu também tinha perdido.

Eu vim para ensinar uma lição a alguém e acabei sendo uma aprendiz junto com essa pessoa. Uma frase voltou a minha cabeça nesse momento como um tapa na cara. _E o feitiço pode se virar contra o feiticeiro quando ele menos espera._

Eu fechei os olhos e encostei minha testa no ombro de Edward. Eu não tinha coragem de encara-lo. Não depois disso. Depois de dessa loucura, depois de um plano de vingança feminina estupida, que só serviu para me tornar uma prisioneira. As mãos dele continuavam nas minhas costas e eu sentia os cílios dele piscando contra o meu pescoço, nossas respirações se acalmando.

Eu apoiei meu queixo no ombro dele abrindo os olhos e fitando as nuances de tinta na parede, numa obra replicada sob medida de uma pintura de _Pablo Picasso._ Oque foi eu fiz? Eu estava perdida. _Perdida_.

Eu suspirei auto, meu corpo mole do orgasmo maravilhoso que Edward acabou de me dar. Edward. Edward. Eu não sabia mais se ia conseguir chamar ele de _Cullen_ novamente.

Mas eu ainda podia sair por cima. Ainda. Mesmo que por dentro eu soubesse. Eu nunca mais ficaria por cima quando se tratasse de Edward. E eu não queria dizer fisicamente.

Mas por enquanto e ainda, eu poderia sair por cima.

Engoli em seco com o pensamento do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Deus me ajude pra que eu não gagueje ou engasgue. Eu me sentia sufocada de repente.

Respirei fundo e tomei coragem. Se eu aprendi a minha lição aqui estava na hora do Edw... Cullen aprender a dele também.

Eu me tornei rígida de repente e tirei minhas mãos de cima dele e me levantei de um único movimento, tirando ele de dentro do meu corpo e eu pude ouvir a lamuria dele com a perda de contato encobrindo meu próprio gemido. Eu me coloquei de pé rápido demais porque eu temia que se o meu corpo se roçasse mais um pouco no dele eu acabaria me perdendo agora e pra sempre.

Eu me forcei a ficar firmemente de pé ante a moleza que acometeu minhas pernas e comecei a ajeitar a minha roupa rapidamente. Arrumei meu sutiã e levantei as alças do meu vestido para os meus ombros novamente. Alisei o tecido de superficialmente, recoloquei minha calcinha destruída por meus sucos de volta no lugar e levantei o rosto para encara-lo depois de tudo que tínhamos feito.

_Coragem Isabella._

Eu sorri cadela para ele. O máximo que eu consegui e encostei meu indicador no meu queixo.

"Bem... já tive melhores."- eu falei como se pensasse alto e me parabenizei por não gaguejar. – "Mas sabe que você não esta de todo mal _Cullen_."- eu forcei meu sorriso a ser sincero quando eu falei o sobrenome dele e isso teve um gosto amargo em minha boca. – "Isso foi legal. Até mais então."

E eu dei as costas para ele e me agachei para pegar meus sapatos sem olhar para ele, calcei meus saltos e me encaminhei para a porta ainda sem olhar para ele, eu estava para tocar na maçaneta mas parei quando ouvi um murmúrio na sala.

"Isso foi legal..?"- eu ouvi a voz rouca dele esbravejar.- "Mas é muito _cadela_!"- ele rosnou em seguida.

E era agora. _Game Over_ para você Edward. Apesar de você ter ganhado esse jogo, mesmo sem saber.

Eu fechei os olhos por um milésimo de segundo antes de pintar um sorriso timidamente sacana no meu rosto e me virei para ele.

"Como estamos rudes hoje não é mesmo?"- eu disse num tom de revanche. Game Over. – "Tsc tsc, garoto rude, você não pode me dominar."- e dizendo isso eu mandei um beijinho no ar dele e sai da sala batendo a porta atrás de mim. Deixando um Edward muito bravo e atordoado, nu e sentado estaticamente num sofá preto de couro na sua sala numa noite de segunda-feira.

Eu me apoiei contra a porta fechada e coloquei uma mão sobre a testa, fechando os olhos e soltando a respiração que eu nem sabia que estava prendendo.

Game Over para ele... e para você também. Minha mente avisou.

Eu movi a mão sobre a minha testa como se o simples gesto clareasse meus pensamentos.

"Porra... eu estou _apaixonada _por ele."

Eu quero te fazer gritar.

Eu te darei as regras a seguir.

(Deixe-me te ver gritar).

Nos imagine juntos.

Eu te levando à loucura.

(Mas não antes de você me levar a loucura também.)

_Game Over Isabella_.

**Edward 0 X 0 Isabella.**

**.**

Tradução da musica: Holler – Spice Girls.

**.**

**N/A:** Hellooo again! Eu estou de volta!

É isso ai. Eu agradeço novamente a todos. Os comentários, os apoios, vocês já sabem.

Mais um pequena-grande fic pronta e eu não posso dizer que não almejo escrever uma grande-grande fic (risos...), mas eu não tenho disposição para tal, as pequenas fics saem nos meus tempos livres e com alguns dos meus surtos inspirados.

Eu sei que muitos de vocês gostariam que eu escrevesse alguma coisa grande em algum dia desse, mas volto a dizer que não prometo nada. Porem posso dizer que talvez, quem sabe...

Até lá, fiquem com minhas pequenas sandices.

Para os leitores fantasmas eu só tenho a dizer: apareçam, eu normalmente não mordo... a menos que você peça e que tenha um gosto bom ;)

Eu realmente adoro todos vocês. Beijos, Sté. =)


End file.
